


Vulcan to English Translations

by Dreamwind



Series: The Heart of Wadj Wer [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien to English, Gen, Vulcan Language Translations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamwind/pseuds/Dreamwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is a list of all the Vulcan words used (primarily) in the Heart of Wadj Wer Series. It will be updated as new words are used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulcan to English Translations

** Vulcan Words: **

**1) Ashal’veh:** Darling ; person; term of endearment

 **2) Katra:** Living Spirit; was the essence of the Vulcan mind and could be transferred to another person moments before death. It has also been compare to the Human idea of the 'soul.'

 **3) K’hat’n’dlawa:** one who is 'half of my heart and soul in its deepest sense; became unfashionable after Reformation because of its emotional connotation

 **4) K’diwa:** shortened form of address for beings who are each other's k'hat'n'dlawa; equated to the Terran term 'beloved'

 **5) Ko-kugalsu:** fiancée; a woman to whom a man is engaged to be married; feminine of fiancé

 **6) Lap-bah-ker:** orchard; an area of land devoted to the cultivation of fruit or nut trees

 **7) Lok:** Penis; male organ of copulation in higher vertebrates, homologous with the clitoris; in mammals, it also serves as the male organ of urinary excretion

 **8) P’pil’lay:** divorce; the severing of a mind-link between bonded couples

 **9) Sa-kugalsu:** fiancé; a man to whom a woman is engaged to be married

 **10) Sa-telsu:** a male spouse; husband

 **11) Shan'hal'lak:** Love at first sight, emotional engulfment, specifically the engulfment (love at first sight)

 **12) Ta'al:** The traditional Vulcan salute that was given when greeting another. The thumb is held apart from the other fingers and represents reverence for privacy. The small (pinky) finger, [IDIC](http://fanlore.org/wiki/IDIC_%28glossary_term%29); the third finger, _Nome_ , meaning All; which are held together and spread apart from the middle and index fingers. The middle finger, reverence for life; and the index finger, the doctrine of the Domination of Logic, are also held together.

 **13) Tekerik:** deviant; markedly different from an accepted norm.

 **14) T'hy’la:** friend-lover-lifelong companion, blood brother/sister; soulmate; soul-brother/sister

 **15) Tir-nuk:** tree; type small succulent tree, like an Earth ajouga; found in the desert

 

** Phrases: **

**1) Taluhk nash-veh k'dular:** I cherish thee; a declaration between bondmates that is accepted by Vulcan society

 **2) Dif-tor heh smusma:** Live Long and Prosper; the traditional Vulcan greeting

 **3) Ni'droi'ik nar-tor:** I am sorry

 **4) Qual se tu?:** Is it you?, the 'tu' is an intimate form used only between t'hy'la


End file.
